Previously proposed systems for creating special motion effects, for example, for filming with motion picture cameras or video tape cameras, have involved the use of highly sophisticated and expensive techniques and animation equipment. Some of these previous systems do not per se create motion effects but instead merely project previously filmed motion over a still picture, thus restricting the presentation to whatever movements were filmed rather than allowing the operator to control the movement or change at any selected time during the presentation. Other prior systems are very complex, using elaborate arrays of mirrors, prisms, and other optical components, and most of these still suffer from lack of precise control of speed, direction and intensity of the projected moving images. In some of the prior devices, rotating discs are employed which can only project images in an arcuate pattern of motion, with no rectilinear movement possible, and frequently the variety of images which can be projected is quite limited.
Examples of such prior systems for producing images with motion effects are disclosed in the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos. found as a result of a preliminary search:
Garrette, 1,156,896
Smith, 1,394,797
Merrill, 1,939,597
Stamm, 3,240,116
Udich, 3,339,453
Liguori, 3,472,587